


Teenager

by katdefbeom



Series: 7 for 7 [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom





	Teenager

> _Girl where you wanna go, or what you wanna do_  
>  _What do you want say everything you desire  
> _ _I can do anything if you tell me good boy  
> _ _I can give you everything_

The plane touches down on the tarmac, and you’re finally back in Seoul. You couldn’t help the smile that adorns your features as you imagine your best friend Jackson waiting for you at the luggage pick up. It’s been two years since you moved to New York and since you last saw each other in person, due to your busy schedules - putting up with facetime sessions just to hang out. So when Jackson proposed to pick you up from the airport himself so that you could spend some time together straight away, you couldn’t decline him.

Jackson waits for you by the luggage pick up, shifting from foot to foot, hat covering half of his face so no one would recognise him. The best idea would have been to wait in the car, just in case, but he just couldn’t wait to see you and hold you again. See, Jackson has been in love for you for the longest time, and was planning to confess, until you told him about moving to New York. He had an inkling that you felt the same, but he ultimately decided to hold off confessing, wanting you to live out your dream first. Now that you’re back, he was going to go for it.

> _Wonder why I’m like this when I’m with you, I’m constantly excited_  
>  _Things in front of my eyes looks new  
> _ _Your brighten even to the deep part of my heart  
> _ _Yeah baby, you’re driving me crazy_

Jackson spots you coming down the escalators and stares at you in awe. He silently curses to himself at how beautiful you were; it was just like the first time he had seen you. His tummy starts to fill with butterflies as he watches you look around, trying to spot him. You finally do, and the happiness in your face is evident. You run down the last few steps and jump into his open arms as he engulfs you in a hug.

“God, I missed you” you whisper as you bury your face in the crook of his neck.

“I missed you too, Y/N” he chuckles quietly before eventually pulling away and holding your face in his hands as he studies you. “Korean BBQ?”

“Korean BBQ” you confirm with a nod before going to grab your luggage and heading out.

The two of you spend the next few hours filling your bellies and catching up - you tell him about New York and he tells you about what’s been happening with his career. It was almost like you were never apart. He eventually drops you off at the hotel you were staying at until you find a new apartment, and walks you to your room.

“Y/N…” Jackson calls out to you just before he was about to step out of the door. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Is everything okay?” you ask in concern.

“Yeah, it’s just…” he starts but find himself unable to finish, until you grab his hand and squeeze it reassuringly. “I’m in love with you. I wanted to tell you a long time ago, but it never worked out. I was hoping you felt the same.”

“Jackson…” you say hesitantly, searching his eyes for a lie, and you find none. So you smile and grab him by his shirt, to pull towards you for a kiss.

“I’m in love with you too.”

> _You make me a teenager, You make a teenager_  
>  _Who cares if I become cheesy, we are so young_  
>  _You make a teenager, You make me a teenager_  
>  _Who cares if I become cheesy, we are so young_  
>  _Look look look look look at me, when I look look look at you_  
>  _I just smile like a fool, I’m just happy if it’s you you you  
> _ _She makes me a teenager, everyday I get worse  
> _ _Please let others know about us two_

After that night, the two of you finally start dating and Jackson has never been happier. He was living his dream and he had you by his side. You also couldn’t believe your luck. Every time you remember that night, you can’t help but smile to yourself. 

Jackson, being the way he is, meant that the time you spend together included cheesy dates and cheesy lines. But you wouldn’t want it any other way. It meant that he was still his same extra self. The two of you made sure to promise each other that, when you got together - nothing would change. So much so, that sometimes people would think you were still just friends.  

“You and Jackson are really close. Your future boyfriend might worry about that.” People always comment in jest. Jackson would nudge you each time, wiggling his eyebrows and waiting for you to answer them.

“Well, lucky no one needs to worry about that, considering Jackson is my boyfriend” you answer proudly, turning Jackson into a giddy mess next to you. It always makes him happy when you do it.

> _When we walk holding hands_  
>  _Couples are jealous of us  
> _ _Tell me everything, if you tell me good boy  
> _ _I can give you everything_

All of your friends and his, are envious. Who doesn’t want the best friends turned lovers story? But it was more than just that. The two of you knew each other so well and communicated so well. The happiness was evident in your faces.

> _At least I hope you will stay in my arms_  
>  _Every night I think only about you  
> _ _You make me special  
> _ _Everyday everynight_

There were times when you would catch him staring at you and smiling like a fool, and you just chuckle at him while shaking your head. “What?” you always ask him.

“Nothing” he says laughing back. “I just - I can’t believe I’m finally with you.”

You walk up to him and wrap your hands around his waist, looking up at him to nuzzle your nose against his. 

“Finally being with you, makes me happy too” you say before sealing your lips together.


End file.
